falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pinprick (Heroes)
Pinprick is an ex-raider in Caledonia who travels the wastes with her daughter Spitshine. She is most notably remembered for saving the town of Wending from a swarm of radscorpions earning her the title of 'The Hero of Wending'. |alias = Bloody Dagger (Only by Silver Storm)|race = Unicorn|sex = Mare|faction = Raider |family = Spitshine (Daughter; Alive)|statusintro = Alive|statuscurrent = |mane = Spiked Crimson|coat = Deep Gray|cutie mark = Bloody Dagger}} History Background Pinprick was born into the raider lifestyle by he Mother. She worked under a slaver by the name of Silver Bullet. Modern Day During an attack on a caravan traveling from Bridle Hope, the raider group that Pinprick was part of captured a mercenary by the name of Hired Gun. After which the mercenary was contracted by the leader of the raiders, Silver Bullet, to retrieve a package for the group. Upon returning with the package, a young filly named Serenity, Hired Gun shot Silver Bullet in the head, killing him instantly. She then disarmed Pinprick, but spared her life telling her to take her daughter, Spitshine, and run for the nearest town, leaving the raiders behind. The other raiders did not take Pinprick’s attempt to leave very well, so she ended up having to clear out many of them while trying to escape with Spitshine, though she was injured in the escape. The destruction of the raider group was later attributed to Pinprick and Spitshine over the radio by Mr. New Heygas, as would many of their future deeds. Upon leaving the raiders with Spitshine, Pinprick arrived at the small town where she was patched up. In return for the help, she helped defend the town from a group trying to attack it. After this, she traveled to Wending. Though when she arrived, the town was under attack by a swarm of radscorpions. After wiping out the swarm and saving the inhabitants of the small village, Pinprick and Spitshine were praised as heroes, gaining her the well-known title of 'The Hero of Wending'. At some point, she also helped prevent a plot to poison a town’s well. Pinprick eventual arrives at Bridle Hope when it is being attacked by the Crimson Hoof, she helped defend the town before being pushed back into the town’s casino. While held up in the casino, she was able to convince the town’s residents to allow Hired Gun into the casino where they worked together to find a way to break the siege of the casino, so the people held up in it could escape. Though before they were able to put their plan into motion the Crimson Hoof attacked. During the chaos Pinprick and Spitshine were able to escape capture in Bridle Hope and lead many of the civilians to safety. After escaping Bridle Hope, Pinprick led the Bridle Hope civilians to Parasite Mound on the outskirts of Dise, where she briefly met Mr. New Heygas. While in Dise, Pinprick was recruited by the Batmare as an 'official' Super Hero in Training. Together they helped clear the areas around Dise of some of their criminal activity. When Hired Gun arrived in Parasite Mound, Pinprick met up with her and Pearly briefly before continuing her work with the Batmare. Later that night Pinprick and Batmare engaged the Laughing Stallion, but he was able to escape. During peace conference between the New Caledonian Alliance and the Minotaurs in Dise, Pinprick worked with Batmare to help protect the train station where the event was being held. She was able to secure an identification chip from a Baises mercenary to allow her entry into the train station, but before she did so she met with Hired again to explain the situation. After the conference broadcast is taken over by the Laughing Stallion, Pinprick saved Hired Gun when she killed an alicorn working with her assailant, Dragonslayer. While Pinprick seemed to have the upper hand in the fight after Dragonslayer was disarmed, Dragonslayer killed Pinprick with her own dagger by stabbing her through the neck, leaving her to bleed out while he escaped moments before a megaspell detonated over the city. Pinprick’s body was later recovered by Flare. Pinprick’s death was later used as a call to arms by the revolutionaries after held up in the tunnels below Dise after the balefire bomb attack and sparked a new wave of riots throughout the city that eventually led to the deposition of Mr. House of the Black Salamander, the capture of Molly, the Leader of the Baises, and mass defection from the Mustangs. Traits Appearance Pinprick is a mare with a deep gray coat and a spiked crimson mane. Personality While Pinprick is viewed as a hero by many, and she does enjoy the feeling of helping people, she is also especially vulgar in her language. Skills Pinprick is especially proficient with her knife. Which she uses as her primary weapon throughout the story. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Minor Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Fallout: Equestria - Heroes Category:Heroes